Flynt Coal
Flynt Coal is a member, and presumed leader, of Team FNKI. Flynt made his first appearance in the doubles round of the Vytal Festival fighting against Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. Appearance Flynt appears to be a dark skinned individual with dark eyes. He wears rectangular sunglasses, and a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear. He also wears a dark vest over an unbuttoned white and untucked dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire is a pair of dark dress pants, with silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand. Abilties and Powers Flynt appears to be a talented musician and powerful fighter, given his use of a trumpet as a weapon. With the trumpet, he is able to restrict Yang's and Weiss' movements purely on the soundwaves it produces. Additionally, he is able to bolster Neon's movements inside the trumpet's soundwaves. His trumpet also possesses Dust vials within it, which presumably adds several effects to his soundwaves, however any other effects asides the powerful soundwaves are yet to be seen. However, he is mostly seen as a stationary fighter, only able to fight on the spot, as he is never seen attacking in close quarters with the trumpet. In fact, he has not dodged or blocked his opponents' attacks during their duel. Despite this, he demonstrates surprising endurance and durability, being able to tank all of Weiss' attacks with barely staggering back. Additionally, he was able to endure a pillar of flames engulfing him while still remaining with enough Aura to continue fighting while Weiss's Aura was fully depleted. His Semblance, "Killer Quartet", allows him to create three copies of himself, who all amplify his attacks vastly and copy his movements exactly with a slight delay. History Flynt's father owned a small Dust shop, but was pushed out of business by the Schnee Dust Company. This experience caused Flynt to bear some animosity to the Schnee family. Flynt and his team are students at Atlas Academy. He journeyed with his team to participate in the 40th Vytal Festival combat tournament, which was hosted by the kingdom of Vale. After progressing past the team stage of the tournament, Flynt and his teammate Neon Katt were defeated by Yang and Weiss of Team RWBY. Image Gallery Concept Art V3e5 flynt coal concept art.png V3e5 flynt weapon concept art.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00033.png V3e5 00036.png V3e5 00038.png V3e5 00039.png V3e5 00044.png V3e5 00048.png V3e5 00049.png V3e5 00050.png V3e5 00062.png V3e5 00063.png Flynt Semblance.png V3e5 00064.png V3e5 00065.png V3e5 00066.png V3e5 00069.png V3e5 00072.png V3e5 00073.png V3e5 00074.png V3e5 00075.png V3e5 00078.png V3e5 00079.png V3e5 00084.png Trivia *Flynt Coal is a reference to the Achievement Hunter Minecraft Let's Plays, in which "Flint Coal" became a running joke amongst the cast, also spawning merchandise and a character of the same name in X-Ray and Vav. *Flynt's name follows the Color Naming Rule alluding to a dull gray color that makes up much of his clothing, and his last name "Coal" of course bringing to mind the black stone used as fuel for fires. *Flynt shares the same first name as his voice actor, Flynt Flossy. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Minor Characters Category:Team FNKI Category:Atlas Academy Students